


The End.

by Ruiskukka



Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All this is was his plan, Angst, Broken man, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamon, How this tags works, Internal torment, Pain, Prison, Sacrifice, lost control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: The moment has come when he can truly say with confidence that he has lost everything.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	The End.

Every step echoes in his head.

Every step of his escorts is a pain in his head.

The moment has come when he can truly say with confidence that he has lost everything.

He gave up everything so that he would no longer be dependent on anything. So that no one can use the person or thing dear to him to gain control over him. So that no one would even think of harming people dear to him for blackmail.

He gave up everything to protect them all.

But to his regret, no one understood this. Everything he did, everything he said, was just for one purpose: to gain the power to take back control of the server and protect them all.

No one took his side at that moment. Everyone he trusted gave up on him. They say they're tired of it. From everything he does. They think he's a monster. A psycho. They believed that apart from a thirst for power and control, his actions were not supported by anything else.

But in the end, his goal changed slightly.

And Dream can say with confidence that he has achieved his goal.

He managed to unite them all against him.

The wars would never have ended. People constantly start to tear each other's throats if the world drags on for a long time. They can't sit still. They always need an enemy on whom they can pour out all their violence instincts. This is their essence.

This did not bypass DreamSMP. After the arrival of the people who decided to establish their country on this territory, this land was mired in blood, fire, lies and betrayal.

But Dream couldn't let it go on. So, he decides to sacrifice himself for the sake of peace. That's one of the reasons he tried so hard to get Tommy to let him live.

Only when he started on this path did he realize how much pain he would bring to his friends and how much agony he would endure himself. He knew that if he followed it, there would be no way back for him. He would be forever mired in blood that he could never wash off his hands again. He'll probably have nightmares.

But now he realizes how wrong his original judgment was.

The consequences were much worse.

As he expected, the nightmares began to haunt him. But he didn't expect that they would be so terrifying and so similar to reality that he would stop sleeping at all. He can't remember the last time he slept. If he did fall asleep, it didn't last more than fifteen minutes. But more often than not, he didn't sleep.

But he couldn't even imagine that he wouldn't be able to eat anymore. He had completely lost the taste of the food. And after that, the appetite went away. No matter what kind of food was in his hands, it was all tasteless and insipid, as if it had long been spoiled. Food no longer brought him fullness. But he still forced himself to eat something just to keep from starving to death.

His hands are covered in blood. No matter how many times he tried to wash it off, it didn't work. Everything he touched was stained with a liquid with a sharp metallic smell from his damned hands.

But it was only in his head.

His once emerald green eyes had acquired a gray color. The whole world that surrounded him had lost its former colors. Previously saturated colors now look pale, almost gray. Sometimes he couldn't even tell some colors apart. It's like he's colorblind.

All the eyes filled with hatred and resentment directed at him were digging into his soul, dragging it straight into the depths of agony and fear. He was shaking from every look that was directed at him at that moment. He wanted to run away. To hide. As far away as possible. He thought he couldn't hold back the tears. He wanted to scream so hard that his voice would break. So, he can't lie anymore.

He was tired of all the lies. All the lies he has ever told weight on his mind and soul. He jumped into this lake of despair and lies, from which you cannot swim back. Instead of water, there is only one lie in this lake. It's in his lungs. Does not allow he to breathe freely. Someday he'll drowned.

He breaks down. His laughter is muffled in his head, making him not know how loud it actually sounds. He can't stop. The laughter keeps coming out of him. Instead of tears, he laughs. He tries to protect himself in the last few minutes, so as not to go completely mad.

"Why are you laughing?" that voice was a throbbing echo in his head. It also cut the ear with its cold, like a sharpened dagger.

For a moment, Dream tries to calm down his breakdown so that he can look at one of the escorts. He looks up.

The dark eyes glared at him with disdain.

This makes his heart skip a beat. He's in pain. It is painful to see all this contempt directed at him in those eyes that are dear to him. But it's what he deserves.

"Why can't I?” own voice frightened him, perhaps more than the Sapnap voice. It was completely cold.

It seemed to Dream that if it wasn't for the mask, even if it was already practically broken, and many cracks and splits were visible on it, then steam would come out of his mouth along with the words. They were so cold in relation to the current weather.

But Sapnap said nothing. He just looked away. He didn't even want to look at him. He was so disgusted with his former friend.

Dream is ready to cry right now. All this is an unbearable agony in his thoughts, in his bones, in his blood. The pain overwhelms him. And there's nothing he can do about it. It has been chasing him for a long time, but only now has it shown his true strength.

But instead of sobbing, his hysterical laughter resounds again. It looks like he really has become what everyone thinks he is. A psychopath.

Perhaps he should have taken a few self-control lessons from the Technoblade when he had the chance. He began to deal with the voices in his head. Maybe it would help him deal with the voice in his head.

_"You look pathetic.”_

For the first time, Dream decides to look straight ahead. His gaze was immediately met by another. Truly domineering and villainous.

A swirling black silhouette stood in the path to the prison. And it always scared him the most. He hates him. But he was only because of him that he was still alive, only because of him that he was able to carry out his plan. But he won't accept any more help from him.

The biggest reason why Dream tried to convince Tommy and everyone else that he should be kept alive is now standing in his way, sneering at his situation. He wouldn't let Dream die. But he could have easily killed everyone in that room. At that moment, if Tommy did decide to finish him off, capturing his body would be the easiest task for the demon. And if he did, then everything that Dream had tried for, everything that he had to sacrifice for it, would have turned to dust. So, he's glad that Tommy finally made at least one good decision in his life, without deciding to shoot him.

_"All you have to do is tell me, and I'll handle it.”_

Every step brought him closer to the prison and to the demon. Dream tried to ignore the fact that the entity was still there, watching his every action and thought, occasionally chuckling. He knows that the blonde will never agree to this, but he keeps repeating it. However, he pursues a different goal - he tries to completely exhaust his soul, so that it will be easier for her to take possession of him. The more exhausted the soul, the easier and better the control over it.

He asked Sam to build this prison for only one purpose, which remained a secret to him. It was built especially for him and this demon. It would be the only way to restrain him when he lost control of himself and his soul was lost forever in the void. No. It won't even get there. It will be consumed by the demon, which only gains strength every day when he loses it himself.

_"You know that even this prison can't hold us back.”_

It annoys him when the demon uses such a concept as "us". There is no "us" here, and there never was. He just used his body and threw up ideas where one was worse and crazier than the other. He can only destroy. Only the demon enjoyed the general destruction and chaos that was happening on the server. He's the one who never really cared when Dream tried to protect his friends first and then unite the DreamSMP members.

_"Don't say that. I'm the only one you have on your side.”_

Now they are separated by only a couple of steps. And the Dream passes through it, causing the black silhouette to lose his outline, acquiring the appearance of a swirling vapor. But he materializes again, but this time behind Dream, who continues to walk into the prison, trying to ignore the devouring gaze from behind.

Dream doesn't want to hear or see him anymore. However, he understands that he will not be able to get rid of this annoying demon. But he would like to live at least one day without feeling the inner anxiety and fear that this entity generates.

_"Don't worry. Despite your rudeness, I'm not offended. I understand everything.”_

He takes his last breaths in freedom.

This should help. The long-awaited peace must come to the server, while their main enemy, the villain, will still live, locked in an unescapable prison. As long as their hatred and malice is directed at him, everything else should be fine. Blood will cease to flow like a river on this land that has long been fed only by this. Finally, everyone will be able to breathe freely.

_"I'll take care of you.”_

There will be peace, the price of which was insignificant for the rest. The price of one of the founders of DreamSMP. At the cost of a Dream.

However, for the Dream itself, this is the end. For him, peace was too expensive a price to pay. But it should be worth it.

No one will know about this victim. Dream is a good actor. And an equally good liar.

_**Now they can become one big happy family.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This stream was something incredible.  
> As soon as it was over, I went straight to work. It's almost 5 am when I finally finish and post this work. The stream itself started late for me. Around 10-11 pm I think.  
> I believe that Dream still planned even this all in order to put an end to it, and that everyone finally stopped fighting with each other. And now they can be a family.  
> 


End file.
